


Won't You Say You Love Me Too?

by paxopalotls



Category: Barney & Friends
Genre: Crack, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Other, Pining, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxopalotls/pseuds/paxopalotls
Summary: When Y/N crosses paths with their childhood friend, the celebrity dinosaur known as Barney, the two rekindle a friendship that may lead to something more....
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Won't You Say You Love Me Too?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saspa_melon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saspa_melon/gifts).



> I wrote this at 2 am and dedicate it to @l1v.exe on Instagram. I wasn't going to publish it but fuck it.

Y/N jolted at the feeling of a large hand on their inner thigh. They gasped and looked up, trying and failing to wipe their tears off their face and look presentable. 

“B-Barney,” Y/N stuttered, embarrassed he had found them. 

“Don’t cry,” he said, a sympathetic smile ever present on his reptilian face. “Remember that I love you.”

That statement made them feel like sobbing all over again. Y/N knew he loved them, but it wasn’t in the way they wanted. He didn’t understand that they dreamed every night of holding his giant, purple hands in theirs and of pressing his draconic snout against their lips. 

“I know,” they replied, unable to keep a rueful smile off their face. 

His demeanor shifted. His smile, though still there, was now unsure and self-conscious. 

“Do I make you uncomfortable?” He asked sadly. “It’s fine if I do. Most people are uncomfortable around me.”

“No!” Y/N exclaimed, shocked. That wasn’t what they had been thinking at all. “How could anyone be uncomfortable around you? You’re everyone’s favorite dinosaur!”

“You’d be surprised.” He stopped and tilted his head thoughtfully. “So I take this to mean you’re not uncomfortable?”

“Of course not! Why? Are you uncomfortable around me?”

He laughed. “How could I be uncomfortable around one of my bestest friends?”

Y/N grinned. Maybe Barney would never love them the same way, but at least they had him in their life.


End file.
